Hush now don't you cry
by xxGabrielaxx
Summary: Obscuridad, silencio, lagrimas, en el cuarto, Todo estaba obscuro, negro, totalmente. Pero… en una esquina se encontraban dos cuerpos, Dos almas, dos personas Ahogándose en el En su propio dolor. sasusaku


**Nombre:** Hush now don't you cry.

**Autora:** xxGabrielaxx

**Summary**: Obscuridad, silencio, lagrimas, en el cuarto, Todo estaba obscuro, negro, totalmente. Pero… en una esquina se encontraban dos cuerpos, Dos almas, dos personas Ahogándose en el

En su propio dolor

**Disclamer:** naruto no me pertenece&blablabla….. Ya saben masomenos a donde va todo esto no?

reviews por favor!

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

Obscuridad, silencio, lágrimas, en el cuarto

Todo estaba obscuro, negro, totalmente.

Pero… en una esquina se encontraban dos cuerpos

Dos almas, dos personas

Ahogándose en el

En su propio dolor

Se escuchaba como una persona lloraba, al parecer una mujer

-Shh... Amor, no llores

Sollozos

-por favor…

El piso estaba cubierto de sangre

_Sangre_

La había por todos lados

-pronto moriré

-Shh... no digas eso

-sabes que lo hare

La otra persona comenzaba a llorar,

Pero, su dolor era más intenso

Más desgarrante

-me duele mucho

-tranquila… ya pasara

- sasuke... voy a morir, lose… pero quiero...quiero pedirte un favor

-dime yo lo hare porti

Quisiera cambiar, pedir una nueva oportunidad

Cambiar todo, dejar todo

Por ti, por ti

-sasuke yo…

-dime...

Quería esconderme de ti

Perderme, perder mi nombre

Pero falle, y ahora…

-mátame…

Veo todos mis sueños caer

Desbarrancarse

-Que!?

-hazlo, por favor, me duele demasiado, y moriré lose, pero quiero hacerlo ya...

Un viento helado, recorrió toda la habitación

Como un cuchillo, entrecortando el cuerpo

Está bien,

Gracias…

Tomo el kunai, con sus temblorosas manos, lo levanto, muy en alto

Y después lo bajo, no podía, no podía hacerlo

Lloro.

-vamos sasuke, yo se que puedes, hazlo por mí, por ti, por nosotros

- sí, lo hare

Le dio un corto beso en los labios y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo

Nuevamente, levanto muy en alto el kunai, lo dudo un segundo, lagrimas salían de sus ojos,

Pero, en un rápido movimiento lo bajo,

Fuerte mente lo clavo contra su cuerpo

Gritos, sangre, dolor

-ahhh!

Se escuchaba gritar de dolor

Sentía como el objeto punzocortante atravesaba el cuerpo de su _amada _

Desgarrando cada parte, cada vena, cada célula, cada partícula

Atravesando su corazón

Cada vez ponía más fuerza, hacia más profunda la herida

-sasuke

Se detuvo, y se acerco a ella

-shhh, calla amor, ya… ya todo pasara

Lagrimas surcaban por su rostro

-sasuke,….. Gracias

La beso, la beso como no lo hacía en años, era un beso dulce uno tierno, uno de _amor_

De repente sintió sus labios fríos, helados, sabía, lo sabía, sabía que había llegado el fin, su_ fin_

lentamente se detuvo, y se levanto

Y entonces la vio, bella, así la veía él, bella

La flor más hermosa, su flor más hermosa, yacía en el suelo, con sangre, sangre por todos lados,

Manchando su hermoso cabello, tiñéndolo de rojo, un rojo _sangre._

Su piel, ahora más blanca de lo normal, también manchada de _sangre_

Sangre, sangre, la había en todas partes como ya repetí.

Cayó al suelo, se escucho el sonido de sus rodillas quebrantándose, pero no le importaba

Ella había muerto, lo había hecho.

Y lloraba, lloraba como nunca en su vida, sus gritos de dolor, eran desgarrantes…

No sabía si podría vivir con eso

Saber que mientras el inhalaba, ella exhalo, ella le regalo su último aliento.

Pero tendría que, tendría que, sino su muerte habría sido en vano

_-Shh... Amor, no llores_

Obscuridad, silencio, lágrimas, en el cuarto

Todo estaba obscuro, negro, totalmente.

_-sasuke yo… quiero pedirte un favor…_

Pero… en una esquina se encontraban dos cuerpos

Un alma, una persona.

_-dime... yo lo ahre_

Ahogándose en el

En su propio dolor

_- mátame…_

_-_

_-_

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Reviews…_


End file.
